shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drunken Fist
Drunken Fist is a taijutsu style where, "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become". This unusual taijutsu style is a unique style of combat. It can not be learned, nor can it be taught, or honed and refined through training and practice. Drunken Fist Fighters are not simply drunk, they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably, with no inhibitions, with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time; Tyson is easily awakened from Drunken Fist with a simple scratch from anything which draws blood, sobering him up almost immediately. If he has not overcome his adversary by that time, Tyson may be left at their mercy. The other side of this style is Drunken Gods.Drunken Kung Fu or Drunken Boxing refers to the group of kung fu styles where you behave erratically like a drunk to deceive, distract and attack the opponent. Other kung fu styles such as Choy Li Fut, Praying Mantis and Monkey Kung Fu have some form of drunken boxing form in them. Although it appears erratic and uncertain, the always shuffling footwork in the Eight Drunk Immortals Form is extremely well thought out - Because your center of gravity is constantly shifting, you could deflect or evade any hit that could not be blocked easily. A moving target is harder to hit than a static one. Further, the more the opponent is preoccupied trying to figure you out, the less time he has in his mind to think about a plan of attack. In addition to evading, you can use the dynamic footwork to mask your dominant foot for combination kicking. By being constantly in motion, you can easily launch strikes without broadcasting your intent to your opponent, since your entire body is moving already. In Drunken Boxing you use the power technique known as Zian Shi Gin to cause damage. This is a type of spiraling/drilling energy that comes from turning your body into any hit. Drunken Gode are: *''Immortal Woman He'' (He Xiangu) Hé Xiān Gū was the daughter of Ho T‘ai, of the town of Tsêng-ch‘êng, in the prefecture of Guangdong At birth she had six long hairs on the crown of her head. When she was about 14 or 15, a divine personage appeared to her in a dream and instructed her to eat powdered mica, in order that her body might become etherealized and immune from death. So she swallowed it, and also vowed to remain a virgin. Later on by slow degrees she gave up taking ordinary food. The Empress Wu dispatched a messenger to summon her to attend at the palace, but on the way there, she disappeared. One day during the Jīng Lóng (景龍) period (about 707 CE), she ascended to Heaven in broad daylight, and became a Hsien (Taoist Immortal). *''Royal Uncle Cao'' (Cao Guojiu) He was said to be the uncle of the Emperor of the Song Dynasty, being the younger brother of Empress Dowager Cao (曹太后 cáo tàihòu). In historic records, there were several Emperor-consorts Caos in the Song Empire, but only one became empress: Cishengguangxian Empress (慈聖光獻皇后 cí shèng guāng xiàn huáng hoù) (1015–1079), the wife of the fourth Song emperor, Rénzōng (仁宗), none of whose children became an emperor. However, this therefore does not render the historical existence of the "Royal Uncle Cao" impossible as in pre-modern China, the address "uncle" also meant "brother-in-law". Sometimes specified as "Wife-uncle" (妻舅 qī jiù) or as a respect, "Little Uncle" (舅子 jiù zǐ). Císhèngguāngxiàn Empress did have a younger brother named Cao Yi in historical record. But the given name of Royal Uncle Cao being Yi as well could be a post hoc. Cao Guojiu's younger brother Cao Jingzhi (曹景植 cáo jǐng zhí) was a bully, but no one dared to prosecute him because of his powerful connections, not even after he killed a person. Royal Uncle Cao was so overwhelmed by sadness and shame on his brother that he resigned his office and left home. *''Iron-Crutch Li'' (Tieguai Li) Someone's said to be the most ancient and popular of the Eight Immortals of the Taoist pantheon. He is sometimes described as irascible and ill-tempered, but also benevolent to the poor, sick and the needy, whose suffering he alleviates with special medicine from his gourd. He is often portrayed as an ugly old man with dirty face, scraggy beard, and messy hair held by a golden band. He walks with the aid of an iron crutch (t'ieh kuai) and often has a gourd slung over his shoulder or held in his hand.1 He often is depicted as a clown figure who descends to earth in the form of a beggar who uses his power to fight for the oppressed and needy.2 The legend says that Iron-crutch Li was born during the Yuan Dynasty period (1279–1368),3 and was originally named "Li Yüan". However, in folklore he is depicted as Laozi's disciple, which would claim him to be a figure of the 6th century BCE. *''Lan Caihe'' Stories of Lan's behaviour are often bizarrely eccentric. Some sources dress Lan Caihe in a ragged blue gown, and refer to them as the patron immortal of minstrels. In another tradition, Lan is a female singer whose song lyrics accurately predict future events. Lan is often described as carrying a pair of bamboo castanets which they would clap and make a beat with by hitting the ground, they would then sing to this beat and a group of onlookers would follow and watch in amazement and entertain themselves. After these performances they would give them lots of money as they asked for it, Lan Cai. They would then string this cash and coins on a long string of money that they carried. As they walked the coins would fall off and Lan Cai. They would not care, other beggars would then take the money. He is often described as wearing only one shoe and other foot being bare, in the Winter it was said he slept naked in the snow and it melted and in the summer it was said he stuffed his clothes full and wore thick clothes despite the heat. Like all the other immortals they were often said to be in a drunken stupor and left this world by flying on a heavenly swan or crane into heaven. One day while in a tavern, they had supposedly gotten up to go to the bathroom. But before leaving they flew off on the crane or swan and stripped off their clothes on the way up. *''Lü Dongbin, '(leader)' Lǚ Dòngbīn is one of the most widely known of the group of deities known as the Drunken Gods and considered by some to be the de facto leader. (The formal leader is more likely said to be Zhongli Quan or sometimes Iron-Crutch Li.) He is also a historical figure who was mentioned in the official history book "History of Song". Lǚ is widely considered to be one of the earliest masters of the tradition of Neidan, or Internal alchemy. He is depicted in art as being dressed as a scholar and he often bears a sword on his back that dispels evil spirits. *Philosopher Han Xiang'' (Han Xiang Zi) One of the Drunken Gods, Philosopher Han Xiang (韓湘子 in pinyin: hán xiāng zi) or Han Xiang Zi, in Wade-Giles as Han Hsiang Tzu, was born Han Xiang during the Tang Dynasty, and his courtesy name is Qingfu (清夫 qīng fū). He is said to be the nephew or grandnephew of Han Yu, a prominent statesman of Tang Court. Han Xiang studied Daoism under Lü Dongbin. Once at a banquet by Han Yu, Han Xiang tried to persuade Han Yu to give up a life of officialdom and to study magic with him. But Han Yu was adamant that Han Xiang should dedicate his life to Confucianism instead of Daoism, so Han Xiang demonstrated the power of the Dao by pouring out cup after cup of wine from the gourd without end. *''Elder Zhang Guo'' (Zhang Guo Lao) "Elder Zhang Guo" or "Zhang Guo Lao" (Chinese: 張果老; Pinyin: Zhāng Guǒ Lǎo; Wade-Giles: Chang Kuo Lao; Japanese: Chokaro) is one of the Drunken Gods. Of the Drunken Gods he, along with Chung-li Ch'uan and Lu Yen, was a real historical figure; the rest exist only in legend. His existence is said to have begun around the middle or end of the seventh century AD, and ended approximately in the middle of the eighth. The epithet "Lao" added at the end of his name means "old". *''Han Zhongli'' (Zhongli Quan) Born in Yantai (燕台 Yàntái), Zhongli Quan was once a general serving in the army of the Han Dynasty. According to legends, bright beams of light filled the labour room during his birth. After birth he did not stop crying until seven full days had passed. Later Taoists celebrate his birthday on the fifteenth day of the fourth month of the Chinese Calendar. In Taoism, he is known as "正陽祖師" (Zhèngyáng Zǔshī), literally the True-Yang Ancestor-Master. He is also called "Master of the Cloud-Chamber" (雲房先生 Yún Fáng Xiān Shēng) in accounts describing his encounter with Lü Dongbin before achieving immortality. He has a rare Chinese compound surname, Zhongli (鐘離). He is one of three leaders of the group of the drunken gods. Category:Fighting Styles